russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontpage Ulat ni Mel Tiangco
Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (Frontpage: Reports by Mel Tiangco) is the former primetime newscast of GMA Network in the Philippines.Anchored by Mel Tiangco. It was the firs tearly evening newscast from August 2,1999-March 12, 2004 to make way for 24-Oras The Slogan for the newscast is Headlines Bukas, Ngayon ang Broadcast (Tomorrow's Headlines,Today's Broadcast), and Pawang Katotohanan Lamang (Only Truth). History Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, the second Filipino-language late-night newscast on Philippine Television, premiered on August 2, 1999 replacing the weekday edition of GMA Headline News. The fast-paced yet in-depth newscast delivers up-to-the-minute local and international news, from politics to entertainment, and promises to bring "Headline bukas, ngayon ang broadcast". The newscast was the first to carry the name of the anchorperson, and the first to be solo-anchored by a female newscaster. It carries the distinction of being one of the last traditional newscasts on local TV able to deliver substantive and relevant news. This is what the viewers need to know and only the news that matters. Broadcasting in the GMA EDSA TV Complex studio using chroma key, and runs to 45-minutes, later extended to 45-minutes on January 3, 2000. Its presenter Mel Tiangco, was a veteran news anchor from ABS-CBN in 1986 to 1995, she then moved to GMA Network and anchors for Saksi, Tiangco has always been regarded as the premier female newscaster in the country. She has won several awards including the Ka Doroy Valencia Award for Broadcaster of the Year from the Kapisanan ng Mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas Golden Dove Awards. For years, it received numerous awards from PMPC Star Awards for TV and Catholic Mass Media Award's Best News Program Award. She was also chosen by the PMPC Star Awards for Television as their choice for Best Female Newscaster. She was also notable for philosophy works of GMA Foundation thru Bisig-Bayan. Several substitute anchors are Arnold Clavio, Daniel Razon and then Rhea Santos. This show was an answer to the rival network's TV Patrol with Noli De Castro, who is also solo-anchored.Tiangco became instrumental for her interviews, in 2001, During the period of the upcoming election, Tiangco exclusively interviewed former President Joseph Estrada, via phone patch, on the first night of his detention in Camp Crame. Later in May, she also did a one-on-one interview with President Gloria Arroyo after the latter declared a state of rebellion following the Malacanang siege by Estrada supporters.Over a number of months ratings began to get low, due to other late-night programs,and the newscast was in danger of cancellation.In 2002,GMA Network decided to exchange timeslot.On July 15, 2002, Frontpage finally shifted its timeslot from 12:00-12:30am Evening-Edition into 6:00pm Primetime-Edition in order to compete TV-Patrol.The network, during that time, expects the switch to "catch the competition by surprise and cause further panic"among its competitors. Mostly, the program was targeting some female viewers, while waiting for GMA-Telebabad-block,according to the Network's statement. It launched new theme music, graphics and a blue studio set, it also extended to 15-45-minutes. It also introduce its new segments such as GMA Action Force by Candice Giron & Good News. Saksi, on the other hand, moved to 7:30-8:00pm.With Frontpage and its anchor, Mel Tiangco, reaping awards and critical plaudits that year and the years before that, executives decided to give Tiangco the primetime real estate which they hoped could point the way for the network to garner a larger audience. Incidentally, due to the switch, Frontpage was now simulcasted on GMA's radio station Super Radyo DZBB, continuing the latter program on delayed simulcast.On June 30, 2003, in a move to further give TV Patrol a reason to panic, The show was relaunched with its new slogan "Pawang Katotohanan Lamang", the program concentrated on more crucial and important news. Frontpage, along with Saksi and GMA Flash Report, reformatted the newscenter, graphics packages, theme music, and its tabloid-styled intro. Substitute anchor Rhea Santos was chosen as the new segment host for GMA Action Force replacing Giron, Love Añover on Buenas Balita... And Everything which later became Kuwento Dito, Kuwento Doon, and TJ Manotoc on the newscast's new showbiz segment Starwatch, the three host were from Unang Hirit. It also extended to 45-minutes.On February 2004,during the GMA Network Trade Launch, the network announced another newscast will be launched, unveiled as 24 Oras which will be anchored byFrontpage-anchor Mel Tiangco and Saksi anchor Mike Enriquez (returning to primetime), as they rejoin each other, it premieres on March 15. On March 12, Frontpage aired its last newscast to make way for 24 Oras. Final-Anchors *Mel Tiangco (1999-2004) See also *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network